Slave Boy
by Blue Eyes Black Dragon
Summary: Sequel to 'The Other Timelord'. When the Master was reborn and went off with the TARDIS, he took someone with him. Benji was fast asleep on the TARDIS and is now prisoner of The Master. Can the Doctor save his son?
1. dirty

**Hey guys, I'm back in the Doctor Who biz with my second instalment of Benji's travels. This is the sequel to 'The Other Timelord' and takes place after the Master takes the TARDIS and goes to 21****st**** century England. He is Prime Minister and Benji was on the TARDIS with him. It's all in Benji's point of view but may switch to other characters and it will be marked when that happens. Enjoy!**

What have I done?

I feel so…so…so, dirty.

No matter how hard I try, the blood doesn't seem to come off…

I betrayed everyone…

And now I pay the price…

As The Master's bodyguard.

On the TARDIS, he explained to me what had happened. He told me of how my father and I were not alone. I trusted him. I thought his plan was to go back and stop the war. It wasn't.

He took me to the 21st century, a reminder of my past. He got married and told his wife, Lucy, of his plans. She loved him so much, she supported him and soon enough, after the fall of Harriet Jones, he took up residency in 10 Downing Street.

I refused to help him when I learned of his plan, but then, while I slept, he put an obedience collar on me. If I didn't do as he said, I was shocked with electricity. It hurt like hell the first time.

I gave in. Not what a Night Wolf would do. A Night Wolf would fight. But, I'm a coward. Harold told me that enough times.

"You're a coward, not even a man, let alone a Timelord. A spineless coward, your father should be ashamed." Those were his words.

Lucy was okay. I used to go to my room and look at the sky, wanting my dad to come and rescue me. She would come and tell me,

"He's trapped, he can't get back. We're your family now." Well maybe not Harry, but possibly Lucy. She was different. She thought of me as her own son, not a bloodthirsty coward. It sounds weird, but it's true.

Anyway, back to what's just happened. The Master killed the whole cabinet and got me to dispose of the bodies. And then the lady. No questions asked, just kill her. I didn't know her, but apparently, she knew what was happening. This is what happened.

_The Toclafanes and I were called into the room. I crashed through the door, half awake. I'm wearing my massive black trench coat to hide my hair and a ridiculous hat._

_"Go on then." Harry said. The Toclafanes drew out spikes and I just slipped off my raincoat. The lady was too surprised to go anything, but Harry and Lucy slipped out before the disgraceful screaming started. For god's sake, if you're going to die, do it quietly! Sorry, long day and lots of things happening. I don't enjoy my job, but it gets on my nerves._

_Blood went everywhere. I'm not cleaning that up. Thankfully the Toclafane__s zapped away the mess, but the cheeky devils left me to clean up the body! Arseholes...  
_

So she was dead, I, yet again, had to dispose of the body. Gross.

Dinner time. It's almost midnight and Lucy always slips me something good to eat. She's kind to me. When my dad comes to get me, I'll take her with me.

I have to get my trench coat on now, the President of the United Sates has arranged to meet Harry and Lucy. And their massive personal bodyguard. I personally think the American President is another Arsehole, but then again, I'm not all that big on Americans.

**Not an exciting chapter and Benji sounds a bit OOC, but remember, he's tired, abused and in denial. He lives in hope that his father will save him. Harold hasn't told him of the sightings of the Doctor, Martha or Jack. So how will he react?**


	2. shock

**Second chapter right here….**

It's cold. My fur doesn't keep very warm when I'm tired. The Trench coat and hat don't help either. Harold and Lucy are talking to the President. He's motioned to me.

I walk over, scrunching my toes in the small trainers. I try to talk in a human voice.

"Yes sir?" Trying, but not succeeding.

"Benji, there has been a change in plans," Thought so. It's all part of the plan. "The President here is going to introduce the Toclafanes to the world."

"Very well sir." It was very well. The plan was falling into place. I just wanted to go to bed. Well that's what they thought. What I really wanted was to see my dad or Martha again. Just a glimpse or something would do. And that's when it happened.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw them, standing there with another man. I turned to see where they were, but they weren't there. I wondered if my mind was plying tricks on me. But it felt real enough.

**Doctor's POV**

I wanted so much to go over there and hug my son, but I couldn't. He was looking right at me and he couldn't see me. It was painful enough. My own son was, by the looks of the collar thing, under the control of the Master and could do nothing about it.

"Who's the big guy?" Jack asked.

"The Doctor's son." Martha told him quietly.

"What?" Jack was confused

"It's a long story." Martha explained

"Everything always is, isn't it?" Jack chuckled slightly. Martha nodded her agreement.

"You know, I could go over there and knock him dead with my gun." Jack suggested.

"No." I said firmly. Jack was put off by the look I gave him. I looked back at Benji. He was helping Lucy Saxon get into a black van. The Master was looking right at us. Eventually he got into the van and they drove off.

"We'd better go then." I suggested. My solemn expression probably convinced them to not argue or say anything. I wanted, more than anything, to have my son back.

**Normal POV**

I swear I saw them. But it only meant that I got hit over the head again. I need my sleep. But, all too quickly, it's time. I stumble in, my head down and eyes drooping .I fall asleep, but Lucy's sharp elbow prods me awake. The President stands facing the camera, talking. It's almost time.

Yet again, I find myself staring into space. I saw him…. no, the Master said it was impossible. Is it?

The Toclafanes have just appeared.

"You're not the Master," one concludes. I sneer quietly, stupid things.

"Well, I can be your master if you want," President Arthur Coleman Winters says, slightly confused. Dimwit.

"You're not the Master, we want our Master!" The Toclafanes persist.

"Well, if you insist!" Harry cries out. I sigh; he's always the drama queen.

"What's the meaning of this?" the President calls out.

"People, pay attention carefully," He walks over to the space I was staring at. 3 necklaces appear in his hands and so do 2 familiar people and 1 unfamiliar person.

"DAD!!" I cry, with angst, happiness and surprise. I run, wanting to hug him and Martha.

"AAAAAARRGHHHH!" I screech loudly. The Master is holding my remote control. He just shocked me, badly. I writhe in pain. Dad comes to my side, but everything keeps going in and out of darkness. I can see him telling me something, but the noise isn't there and soon, my eyes shut and I go out of consciousness.


End file.
